


From Teacher to Student

by RingingSilence



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Miles teaching Peter in the ways of the Spider-man, Mission accomplished, Peter does not approve of broken physics, Peter is new to the spider powers, if it makes someone smile, takes place long after Spider-verse, teacher becomes the student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingingSilence/pseuds/RingingSilence
Summary: "You’d have to have calves of steel to stay perpendicular to the ground, let alone what force you must be exerting for your feet to not just peel off that wall.”The boy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms andcrossing his ankles. “I don’t know about calves of steel, but my dimension’s Peter once stopped a train with his bare hands. The spider bite makes you really strong. Like, crazy strong.”----Another Peter fell into Miles' dimension. This time the teacher becomes the student. Short fluffy drabble.





	From Teacher to Student

For what had to be the eighth time that night, Peter had the wind knocked out of him as he hit the snow-covered pavement. The snow helped cushion his fall, but not by much. 

“Come on, Peter! Tenth time’s the charm!”

Nine times, he’d missed one. Sucking in a breath he squinted up at the boy standing above him. Literally, he was standing _on the wall_ above him.

“How are you doing that? I don't approve of your blatant disregard for the laws of physics. You’d have to have calves of steel to stay perpendicular to the ground, let alone what force you must be exerting for your feet to not just peel off that wall.”

The boy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and _crossing his ankles_. “I don’t know about calves of steel, but my dimension’s Peter once stopped a train with his bare hands. The spider bite makes you really strong. Like, crazy strong.”

“Nope, not possible.” Peter sat up in the snow, brushing it out of his hair. He didn’t bother trying to claw it out of the neck of his coat anymore. “I didn’t get a masters in physics to suddenly start shooting lasers from my eyes because out of the millions of people in New York I was the one that happened to get bitten by a radioactive spider.”

Laughing, his teacher had the gall to walk down the wall towards him like it were a flat, normal, not physics-defying path. “I haven’t seen a Spider-Man with laser eyes yet, but I was the first I’ve met that can turn invisible so who knows?”

With a groan, Peter flopped back into the snow. At least this way he could pretend Miles was standing on a normal surface. “What if I don’t want to be Spider-Man? What if I want to be just regular old Peter C. Parker, normal guy who’s underpaid to teach physics to high schoolers?”

“You don’t really get a say in it, trust me.”

Peter closed his eyes, savoring the feel of the Earth’s gravitational pull dragging him towards the wet pavement at his back, towards the planet’s molten iron core churning deep below that like it had been doing for eons. “Maybe I could. Maybe, if I just never use these powers they’ll just go away and everything will go back to normal.”

Miles hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe, but then you’d be stuck here until you die and I kind of promised I wouldn’t let that happen.”

As though on cue a wave of pain and just _wrongness_ swept through him and Peter gritted his teeth against a shout until it stopped just as suddenly as it had started. 

“Besides,” Miles continued softly. “…do you really think you’d be able to stop yourself the first time you saw a car spinning out of control? A bridge collapsing and people trapped on it?”

Peter heaved a sigh because no, he wouldn’t and they both knew it. He’d had the powers for less than an hour when he’d hurled himself into a sparkly death vortex because he’d seen someone falling. “…How do you do it? You’re just a kid. How do you look at people like Kingpin or Green Goblin and not back down? How do you know you can win?”

He opened his eyes in time to see Miles turn away with a wistful smile. “You don’t know, really. It’s a leap of faith. That’s all it is.”

He snorted. “A leap of faith… Well, you’re pretty brave I’ll give you that.”

“I learned from the best.” With a grin the boy crouched down to hold out his hand. “And now you get to. What do you say, one more time?”

Peter couldn’t help but mirror the smile as he reached up to clasp his hand. “One last time.”


End file.
